Las cenizas del olvido: el comienzo de un nuevo amor
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo fic sobre Picoro y Milk (el summary esta dentro de la historia)
1. Es difícil decir adiós

Las cenizas del olvido: el comienzo de un nuevo amor.

_**Summary:**_

_**Después de que Goku se marcho deliberadamente con Uub, los integrantes de la familia Son se derrumbaron por completo, especialmente Milk que ahora tiene sobre sus hombros el peso de su familia una vez más. Picoro es el amigo más cercano a ellos y, al ver que Milk no puede sola decide ayudarla a salir a delante y así ambos empiezan a convivir juntos, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, el Namek empieza a experimentar extraños sentimientos hacia la esposa de su amigo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre los dos? ¿Acaso nacerá más que solo una amistad en el duro corazón del Namek?, ¿podrá Milk olvidar la pena que le trae la ausencia de Goku? pasen y lo descubrirán.**_

Capitulo 1: Es difícil decir adiós.

Estaban todos en silencio y sorprendidos, pasmados por la pelea que acababan ver, nadie podía creer que existiera un humano con tanto poder escondido en su interior y mucho menos podían creer que ese humano fuera un niño, excepto Vegeta que ya sabía que ese niño era la reencarnación de Majin Buu tal y como le había dicho Goku hace unas horas atrás, incluso su nombre lo delataba. Todos veían como Goku y Uub se paraban y hablaban muy animadamente, pero nadie se imagino lo que pasaría después. Goku voló muy animado hasta que quedo en frente de Gohan, que a la vez lo miraba con una cara que denotaba mucha confusión.

-¡papá ¿que ocurre?! –pregunto Gohan un tanto nervioso, por que él no se lo dijo a nadie, pero desde esa mañana tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

-solo vine a despedirme, quiero decirles que solo estaré un tiempo en la casa de ese niño porque vamos a entrenar juntos –dijo como si fuese lo mas común del mundo, algunos lo miraron con enojo y asombro, especialmente Gohan.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Goku?! –pregunto Milk muy asustada de lo que goku acababa de decir – ¡Goku!

-no sé cuantos años me tome pero de ves en cuando los visitare, no se preocupen por mi ¡nos veremos después! –dijo Goku con su sonrisa característica.

-¡pero espera un momento! ¿Por qué decidiste eso? –pregunto Gohan con mucho enojo.

-¡adiós! –esa fue la única respuesta de Goku antes de marcharse.

-¡papá! –grito Gohan esperando que su padre lo oyera.

-¡espera Goku! –grito Milk con mucha desesperación.

Goku esta vez se paro en frente de su hijo Goten y de Trunks.

-¿Qué pasa papá? –pregunto Goten un poco intrigado.

-pero señor goku… -Trunks fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

-¡abuelito! ¡No! ¡Abuelito no te vayas por favor! –esa era la dulce vos de la pequeña Pan – ¡por favor abuelito! –gritaba la niña desesperada.

-¿Qué te sucede Pan? –dijo Goku si perder su sonrisa.

-¿es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? –pregunto la niña con una carita muy triste.

-si –esa fue la única respuesta, que al ver como la niña gemía y sollozaba frunció su ceño feliz.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS ABUELITO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO! –dijo Pan que ahora lloraba y pataleaba.

-hay no llores Pan –Goku la abrazo con una mirada triste, sintiéndose miserable por hacerla llorar –no es para tanto, no me iré para siempre dije que de vez en cuando regresaría a visitarlos.

-¿de verdad? –pan miro con lagrimas en los ojos muy ilusionada.

-si te lo prometo, pero no llores así.

-esta bien abuelito –dijo Pan secando sus lagrimitas y lo miro sonrojada.

-eso es, eres una buena niña –dijo goku acariciando la cabeza de Pan, luego miro a Goten y a Trunks –no quiero que dejen de entrenar, tienen el mismo deber que nosotros, la paz de la tierra esta en sus manos y tengo la confianza de que lo van a lograr.

Goten y Trunks se miraron y ambos respondieron: -¡si!

-yo también entrenare mucho abuelito y seré igual de fuerte que tu lo prometo –dijo Pan alegre.

-¡muy bien, así se dice! –entonces se dio cuenta de que Vegeta lo miro sonriendo de costado.

-también me despido de ti Vegeta, lamento haberte echo venir en vano, nos vemos –dicho esto cargo a Uub en su espalda y se fue.

Goten miro a su padre irse con una cara que denotaba tristeza y mucha sorpresa.

-ya se fue –dijo él con un fuerte suspiro muy frustrado.

En otra parte estaban todos muy sorprendidos.

-¡se fue a entrenar ¿Qué es esto?! –se pregunto Gohan un poco enojado.

-¡en que demonios piensa Goku, esta vez ha sido muy egoísta jamás piensa en los demás! –dijo Bulma muy enojada con Goku.

-snif snif….Bu, bua ¡BUAAAAA! –Milk empezó a llorar a todo volumen.

Gohan se acerco a su madre, la verdad es que jamás sintió tanto enojo y rencor hacia su padre, pero ahora ya había cruzado el limite… ¡¿como era posible que alguien abandone a su familia para entrenar a un chiquillo con poderes?! Ni siquiera él hubiera hecho algo así.

-mamá, no llores por favor –dijo gohan muy triste por su madre, ¿Cuántas veces su mamá había sufrido los abandonos y las chiquilinadas de su padre?, el número de veces era incontables. La abrazo con toda sus fuerzas mientras que ella lloraba a todo pulmón.

Cuando termino el torneo Goten corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaban todos los demás, su madre se encontraba dormida en los brazos de Videl. Gohan pudo ver la cara de desanimo y tristeza que su hermano tenia, la verdad era imposible ocultar la decepción que había en ese momento.

-¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto gohan posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano que estaba con la cabeza gacha y muy cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué Gohan? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos dejo de nuevo?! ¡Maldita seas papá, otra vez nos dejaste tal y como lo hiciste antes de que yo naciera, acaso tan poco te importamos! –Goten ya lloraba de la rabia que sentía, después de tantos años su padre los abandono otra vez tal y como lo había hecho antes de que el naciera y durante los pocos años que estuvieron juntos su padre solo se dedico a entrenar, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo bien.

Gohan al escuchar esto, sintió un dolor que hacia mucho tiempo no había sentido, pues recordó lo mucho que le habían dolido los abandonos de su padre cuando él era niño…y ahora su pequeño sufría de la misma manera, porque así era, Goten siempre seria su pequeño y siempre procuro que el jamás se sintiera triste.

-ya, ya shhh –Gohan lo abrazo intentando consolarlo como cuando era un niño pequeño –no llores tranquilo shhh –Goten se dejo abrazar y aun lloraba en el pecho de su hermano, su aflicción en ese momento era mucha.

Después de un rato en que todo se calmo, decidieron volver a sus casas para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, hasta que notaron que cierta personita faltaba.

-¿amor, en donde esta Pan? –pregunto Videl al ver que pan no estaba.

-iré a buscarla –gohan fue a buscarla en la plataforma, pero no se encontraba allí así que decidió ir a la fuente que estaba allí cerca.

-¿Pan? ¡Pan! ¿Hija en donde estas? –pregunto Gohan muy frustrado, ese día había sido muy estresante para él, después de todo tuvo que consolar a muchas personas ese día. A lo lejos pudo escuchar unos pequeños sollozos que se acercaban cada vez mas…eran los sollozos de Pan que se acercaba a él.

-Panny, bebe ¿estas bien? –Gohan la tomo en brazos mientras que ella sollozaba muy fuerte.

-¿papi por que nos dejo?…extraño…a mi…a mi abue…abuelito… yo solo fingí estar feliz pero de verdad estoy muy triste…snif…snif Buaaaaa Buaaaaa–Gohan la abrazo muy fuerte mientras sentía como su sangre hervía de la rabia, su madre era una cosa y su hermano menor era otra cosa, pero su pequeña ya era su límite y no dejaría que nadie la hiciera sufrir y mucho menos su padre.

-no lo se bebe, no lo sé –esa fue la única respuesta de Gohan mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte –ya shhh no llores, ¿oye quieres un helado?

-si… -dijo ella secando sus lagrimitas.

-bien linda, bamos –dijo Gohan muy serio y pensativo –"jamás pensé que sería tan difícil decir adiós y mucho menos a ti papá, no sé si pueda perdonarte esta, ya cruzaste mi limite"

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de irse.

Continuara…


	2. Toda una vida por delante

Las cenizas del olvido: el comienzo de un nuevo amor.

**_Summary:_**

**_Después de que Goku se marcho deliberadamente con Uub, los integrantes de la familia Son se derrumbaron por completo, especialmente Milk que ahora tiene sobre sus hombros el peso de su familia una vez más. Picoro es el amigo más cercano a ellos y, al ver que Milk no puede sola decide ayudarla a salir a delante y así ambos empiezan a convivir juntos, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, el Namek empieza a experimentar extraños sentimientos hacia la esposa de su amigo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre los dos? ¿Acaso nacerá más que solo una amistad en el duro corazón del Namek?, ¿podrá Milk olvidar la pena que le trae la ausencia de Goku? pasen y lo descubrirán._**

Capitulo 2: toda una vida por delante.

Era media noche y Milk no podía dormir, Goten se había quedado en casa de Trunks mientras que Gohan llevo a Pan a casa…y ella no podía dormir, estaba muy reflectiva respecto a la partida de Goku en el torneo de artes marciales y lo único que ella se preguntaba era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Goku decidió dejarla para ir a entrenar?

Fue mucho el tiempo en que ella lo espero y lo espero…pero él jamás volvió si no asta un torneo de artes marciales. Ella amaba a Goku, pero esta vez había cruzado el limite ¡fue una irresponsabilidad que tal vez jamás podría perdonar!

Ahora ella miraba las estrellas del oscuro cielo, el firmamento se veía muy hermoso.

-otra vez me dejaste…esto jamás te lo perdonare, ¡me escuchaste jamás! –grito Milk con lagrimas en sus ojos, esperando que el viento se lleve sus palabras y de alguna u otra forma le llegaran a Goku.

Después de estar un largo rato allí decidió volver a su habitación…pero ese lugar le daba aun más depresión ya que su cuarto estaba llena de fotos y todas de Goku y ella… ¿Cuándo fue que la chispa del amor se había perdido? ¿Sera que Goku jamás la amo?, esas respuestas no las tenía ella.

-¡por dios Goku porque, porque me enamoraste de esa forma maldita sea! –dijo Milk tomando una foto de ella y Goku en el torneo de artes marciales, esa foto le traía muchos recuerdos.

**_Flashback._**

_Ella estaba allí peleando contra Goku en el torneo de artes marciales y le estaba dando duro, pidiendo que no revelaran su verdadero nombre._

_-¿has olvidado tu promesa verdad? –pregunto Milk enojada._

_-¿promesa? ¿Yo te hice una promesa? ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Goku intentando recordar mientras la pelea continuaba._

_-¡así es! –Goku casi no podía defenderse, Milk le estaba dando duro._

_Pararon unos segundos._

_-¿me puedes decir cuál fue la promesa que te hice? –pregunto Goku sin poder recordar nada._

_-¿no puedes recordar ni siquiera un poco? Entonces…entonces te diré que fue lo que me prometiste…hace mucho me prometiste que… ¡SERIA TU ESPOSA!_

_-¡QUE! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Qué? –Goku no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

_-me imagino que ya recordaste ¿verdad?_

_-eres un sinvergüenza ¿Cuándo fue que prometiste tal cosa? Eres un egoísta solo piensas en ti –pregunto Krilin enojado._

_Goku miro a Milk con mucho miedo -¡vivir contigo toda la vida! ¿¡Yo hice ese tipo de promesa!? No recuerdo quien ese tu… ¡por favor dímelo!_

_-esta bien Goku, entonces te lo diré pero antes tienes que ganarme._

_Entonces así comenzó la pelea entre ambos…pero Goku le dio un golpe tan brusco que el mando a parar contra la pared y directo al suelo…ella se incorporo rápidamente._

_-¿estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿No te lastime?_

_-hay mi cabeza…fue sorprendente nunca me imagine que te pusieras así de fuerte –dijo ella sonriendo –eres el tipo de marido que esperaba._

_-y…bueno, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-¿todavía no lo recuerdas? –Pregunto ella frunciéndose –soy la hija de ox-satan…soy Milk._

_Al escuchar esto Goku salto de su lugar sin poder creerlo._

_-¡¿QUEEEE?! –grito Goku sin poder creerlo –e… ¿eres Milk? ¿La Milk que conozco? –Pregunto Goku pasmado -¡AAHH AHORA RECUERDO!...es cierto yo te hice esa promesa._

_-¿finalmente lo recuerdas?_

_-sí pero en ese entonces yo pensé que tomar a alguien como esposa significaba comida –dijo el muy sencillamente._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto Milk sin poder creer la estupidez de Goku -¿comida? –Milk lo miro con ojos muy tristes -¿entonces esa promesa era falsa?_

_-bueno no importa porque yo te hice esa promesa._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-¡si, acepto! –dijo Milk muy sonrojada,_

**_Fin del flashback._**

Su vida ya no tenía sentido, no sin Goku… ¿a donde había quedado su promesa de que la aria feliz? ¿A dónde?, esa promesa no fue más que una falsa realidad. Ella amaba a Goku y siempre supo que esto sería así, siempre…pero ya no podía soportar más abandonos de su parte.

-lo siento Goku, Gohan, Goten…ya no puedo mas –dijo Milk agarrando un cuchillo con mucho filo que tenía en la cocina…dispuesta a quitarse la vida esa misma noche.

oOo

Picoro decidió ir a ver a Gohan, ya que la mañana había sido terrible para todos allí, especialmente para el…sabía que Goku amaba los entrenamientos…pero no esperaba que decidiera abandonar a su familia otra ves pero de pronto, pudo sentir un ki muy débil y exaltado…ese ki era de…

-este ki es de… ¡Milk la mujer de Goku! –Picoro voló muy rápido hacia el monte Paoz, algo malo pasaba con la mujer de Goku, tal ves sea solo su abandono pero quería estar seguro.

Llego rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la habitación de Milk.

-¿Picoro? –Milk tenía el cuchillo en sus manos, aun no había hecho nada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Dame ese cuchillo! –Picoro le saco el cuchillo de la mano y luego la miro con mucho enojo -¡¿acaso estas loca?! ¡¿Acaso pensaste que con quitarte la vida Goku volvería?!... ¡estas muy equivocada!

Esta ves Milk cayó al suelo de rodillas, si Picoro no hubiera llegado ella hubiera cometido un grave error. Milk empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, ella sabía que Goku no regresaría.

-¡no puedo seguir! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Sin Goku mi vida ya no tiene sentido! –dijo Milk entre llantos. Picoro al acuchar eso se sintió mal, ¿desde cuándo una mujer tan fuerte y especial podría llegar a sentirse así?

-escúchame, se que todo es difícil sin Goku…pero tienes toda una vida por delante y no estas sola tienes a Gohan, a Goten, a toda tu familia y amigos…y también a mí, sé que no cruzamos palabra alguna pero yo estaré dispuesto a ayudarte si tu me lo permites.

-gracias, Picoro –dijo Milk levantándose y sonriéndole tristemente al Namek –si no hubieras llegado, yo ya estaría muerta.

-si eso me doy cuenta.

-oye… ¿quieres comer algo? Yo cocino.

-bueno…si no te molesta.

Continuara…


	3. Gracias a ti

Las cenizas del olvido: el comienzo de un nuevo amor.

**_Summary:_**

**_Después de que Goku se marcho deliberadamente con Uub, los integrantes de la familia Son se derrumbaron por completo, especialmente Milk que ahora tiene sobre sus hombros el peso de su familia una vez más. Picoro es el amigo más cercano a ellos y, al ver que Milk no puede sola decide ayudarla a salir a delante y así ambos empiezan a convivir juntos, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, el Namek empieza a experimentar extraños sentimientos hacia la esposa de su amigo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre los dos? ¿Acaso nacerá más que solo una amistad en el duro corazón del Namek?, ¿podrá Milk olvidar la pena que le trae la ausencia de Goku? pasen y lo descubrirán._**

Capitulo 3: Gracias a ti.

Milk estaba preparando el té y las galletas para desayunar con Picoro, este al parecer se sentía incomodo al estar junto a Milk ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres, todas la humanas le temían en su presencia y ahora era al revés…el tenía miedo de Milk pues sabía que debía comportarse bien o si no ella se encargaría de mostrarle lo que era el verdadero miedo.

-Picoro no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, si no fuera por ti probablemente ya estaría muerta –ella bajo la mirada –No debí comportarme como una débil.

Picoro la miro y sintió pena por ella, eso sí que era raro ya que él jamás sintió pena por nadie y mucho menos por una mujer.

-Tu no fuiste débil, al contrario cargaste con un gran peso durante muchos años y el que Goku se allá ido de nuevo te afecto demasiado –Dijo Picoro en tono conciliador.

-Si creo que sí, pero no vas a decirme que dejar a toda una familia por un entrenamiento no es una irresponsabilidad –dijo Milk un poco reflectiva.

-Si, creo que eso si es una irresponsabilidad –Dijo Picoro mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Milk al ver que el Namek miraba hacia afuera muy fijamente.

-El ki de Gohan, Goten y Pan se aproxima –dijo Picoro sabiendo que ellos habían sentido el ki de Milk en mal estado.

¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF!

-Iré a abriles.

Cuando Milk abrió la puerta, vio a sus hijos muy preocupados y a una pequeña Pan llorando desconsolada.

-¡Mamá ¿te encuentras bien?! –pregunto Gohan examinando a su madre.

-Si, estoy bien Gohan –dijo Milk con mucha tristeza de solo pensar el daño que con sus actos pudo haberles causado a sus niños.

-¡Abuelita, pensé que estabas enferma! –dijo Pan abrazando a su abuelita con fuerza.

-Estoy bien panny, no llores –dijo ella secando sus lagrimas.

-Mamá ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Goten temiendo lo peor.

Todos entraron a la casa y pudieron notar que Picoro estaba allí.

-¡Señor Picoro que alegría verlo, pero! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –pregunto Gohan muy confundido de ver a Picoro allí.

-… –Picoro no dijo nada, solo se inmuto.

-Siéntense, tengo que decirles algo –dijo Milk empezando a relatar y recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

**_Flashback._**

_-lo siento Goku, Gohan, Goten…ya no puedo mas –dijo Milk agarrando un cuchillo con mucho filo que tenía en la cocina…dispuesta a quitarse la vida esa misma noche._

_Picoro pudo sentir un ki muy débil y exaltado…ese ki era de…_

_-este ki es de… ¡Milk la mujer de Goku! –Picoro voló muy rápido hacia el monte Paoz, algo malo pasaba con la mujer de Goku, tal ves sea solo su abandono pero quería estar seguro._

_Llego rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la habitación de Milk._

_-¿Picoro? –Milk tenía el cuchillo en sus manos, aun no había hecho nada._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Dame ese cuchillo! –Picoro le saco el cuchillo de la mano y luego la miro con mucho enojo -¡¿acaso estas loca?! ¡¿Acaso pensaste que con quitarte la vida Goku volvería?!... ¡estas muy equivocada!_

_Esta ves Milk cayó al suelo de rodillas, si Picoro no hubiera llegado ella hubiera cometido un grave error. Milk empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, ella sabía que Goku no regresaría._

_-¡no puedo seguir! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Sin Goku mi vida ya no tiene sentido! –dijo Milk entre llantos. Picoro al acuchar eso se sintió mal, ¿desde cuándo una mujer tan fuerte y especial podría llegar a sentirse así?_

_-escúchame, se que todo es difícil sin Goku…pero tienes toda una vida por delante y no estas sola tienes a Gohan, a Goten, a toda tu familia y amigos…y también a mí, sé que no cruzamos palabra alguna pero yo estaré dispuesto a ayudarte si tu me lo permites._

_-gracias, Picoro –dijo Milk levantándose y sonriéndole._

**_Fin del flashback._**

Un mar de sentimientos se vio reflejados en los ojos de Gohan…enojo hacia su padre por destruir la vida de todos, dolor al saber lo que su madre sufría por él, felicidad por saber que ella se encuentra bien y agradecimiento hacia picoro por haberla salvado de la muerte. Su padre en verdad era un completo irresponsable ¿acaso jamás pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos? Al parecer no. Gohan ya no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-Eso fue lo que paso –termino Milk mientras que sus lagrimas salían libremente –En verdad lo siento –dijo ella cubriendo se la cara por completo y empezando a llorar más fuerte. Gohan se acerco a ella. Milk esperaba algún regaño o desprecio de su parte pero en ves de eso Gohan solo la abrazo al igual que Goten.

-Ma…má–fue lo único que Goten pudo decir con su vos quebrada.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que perdonar mamá, porque tu no tienes la culpa de nada –dijo Gohan abrazándola más fuerte y lo que picoro se dio cuenta fue que gohan miro con odio una de las fotos de Goku –Yo sé muy bien quien es el culpable de esto –escupió Gohan con mucho desprecio.

-Si yo también lo sé –dijo Goten con un tono de decepción en su vos.

-Yo…yo no debí intentar matarme, debí…debí aceptar el que Goku se allá ido a entrenar –dijo ella secándose sus extintas lagrimas -…siempre supe que esto seria así.

-Si yo también mamá, siempre lo supe –dijo Gohan en un tono de desilusión –Señor Picoro no se como agradecerle esto, si no fuera por usted no sé lo que habría pasado…gracias –dijo Gohan mirando a Picoro con gratitud.

-De nada Gohan, me complace haber ayudado –dijo Picoro sonriéndole a aquel hombre que en el pasado fue su pequeño alumno –Ya tengo que irme debo entrenar ahora, pero volveré mañana si quieres.

-¡Claro me encantaría! –Dijo Milk acercándose a Picoro –Gracias a ti estoy bien tú…eres mi héroe –dijo Milk dándole a Picoro un tierno beso en la mejilla. El Namek la miro con sorpresa, no esperaba tal gesto de su parte el cuan izo que este se sonrojara más de lo normal.

-Bien…yo ya me voy, adiós –dijo Picoro volando lejos de allí.

oOo

Volaba muy lejos de la montaña Paoz, reflexionando sobre el beso de Milk. La verdad no esperaba que ella le agradeciera de tal forma, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Ni él lo sabía, sentía millones de mariposas en sus estomago y estar más nervioso era imposible.

-Dios mío yo no me esperaba esto pero no voy a negarlo, ese beso me gusto mucho –dijo el Namek ansioso de poder ver a Milk otra ves –Mañana nos veremos de nuevo.

Continuara…


	4. Un paseo en la ciudad

Las cenizas del olvido: el comienzo de un nuevo amor.

**_Summary:_**

**_Después de que Goku se marcho deliberadamente con Uub, los integrantes de la familia Son se derrumbaron por completo, especialmente Milk que ahora tiene sobre sus hombros el peso de su familia una vez más. Picoro es el amigo más cercano a ellos y, al ver que Milk no puede sola decide ayudarla a salir a delante y así ambos empiezan a convivir juntos, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, el Namek empieza a experimentar extraños sentimientos hacia la esposa de su amigo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre los dos? ¿Acaso nacerá más que solo una amistad en el duro corazón del Namek?, ¿podrá Milk olvidar la pena que le trae la ausencia de Goku? pasen y lo descubrirán._**

Capitulo 4: un paseo en la ciudad, experimentando sentimientos.

Picoro iba camino a la montaña Paoz, así como lo había prometido iría a visitar a Milk. Desde la noche anterior pensaba en ella, y lo peor es que no sabía por que. No quería pensar en ella, sentía una gran opresión en su pecho al pensar en Milk, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Por ahora no tenía respuesta alguna. Estaba llegando hasta que vio a la casa de Milk, cuando de camino vio un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blancas. Picoro tomo todo un ramo de rosas que al parecer estaban abandonadas allí y puso en rumbo su camino.

oOo

Milk estaba plantando semillas por todo el jardín, ahora que Goku no estaba se dedicaba a la jardinería casi todo el día, ya no cocinaba tanto como antes sabiendo que los únicos que estaban en casa eran Goten y ella. Al parecer sus hijos estaban bastante resentidos con Goku, tal era el enojo que no podían verlo ni siquiera en figurita y a ella todavía le costaba aceptar el hecho de no tener a Goku… ¡que estupideces! Si al fin y al cabo muy pocas veces Goku estaba con ella.

– ¡Milk, llegue! –Picoro había por fin había llegado.

Milk se giro y le sonrió al Namek.

–Hola Picoro, sabía que no tardarías en llegar Jajaja –Milk empezó a reír pero después de unos segundos se cayó. Picoro estaba sorprendido por la risa que acababa de escuchar, sin duda alguna era la risa más hermosa que jamás había escuchado.

–Valla, no sabía que tenías una risa tan hermosa –dijo Picoro un poco sonrojado entregándole las rosas a Milk –Toma traje estas rosas para ti –Milk abrió los ojos sorprendida por tal gesto, tomo las rosas y le sonrió muy expresivamente.

–Gracias Picoro –dijo Milk muy sonrojada la cual agarro al Namek desprevenido y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Picoro se sonrojo muy notablemente, otra ves había recibido un beso de Milk y no estaba acostumbrado aun –Sabes quería preguntarte algo, sabes Goten me dijo que tu sabias conducir y me preguntaba si tu podrías llevarnos a Gohan y a mí a la ciudad, porque me gustaría ir a una tienda de ropa –pregunto Milk en tono de suplica.

Picoro lo pensó solo un momento y suspiro –Esta bien lo haré, pero te advierto que conduzco muy mal –dijo Picoro en un suspiro.

–Eso no importa, no sé como conduzcas pero apuesto que no lo haces tan mal –dijo Milk convencida.

oOo

Picoro parecía un loco conduciendo, se comía todos los postes de la ciudad y uno que otro pozo de tierra, el auto más que correr parecía volar. Y habían llegado a la ciudad, Milk y Gohan se encontraban con un ligero ataque al corazón.

– ¡PICORO POR DIOS PARA YA DE CONDUCIR! –dijo Milk con mucho miedo y tapándose los ojos.

–Señor Picoro no quiero gritar pero… ¡POR DIOS PARE YA ESTA COSA! –dijo Gohan temiendo por sus vidas.

– ¡Dios mío como se quejan! Yo les dije que no sabía conducir –dijo Picoro frenando el auto.

–Si pero no pensé que conducías tan pero tan mal –dijo Milk en tono de reproche.

–Bueno ya no se quejen –dijo Picoro un poco sonrojado.

Los tres caminaron por toda la ciudad buscando tiendas de ropa para Milk. Picoro y Gohan estaban súper aburridos porque al parecer Milk no se decidía a que tienda ir.

–Mamá ¿puedes decidirte por favor? –pregunto Gohan en un suspiro cansado.

–Gohan no me apures, no puedo elegir cualquier tienda –Milk vio una hermosa tienda que al parecer tenía una hermosa ropa.

Milk entro y empezó a agarrar toda la ropa que había, al parecer su intención era reventar la tarjeta de crédito. Picoro sostenía todos los vestidos que Milk tenía en la mano mientras que ella se probaba de todo.

–Milk cuanto tardaras en salir del vestidor –dijo Picoro que tenia vestidos amontonados hasta la cabeza.

–Si ya salgo Picoro –cuando Milk salió, Picoro no pudo evitar verla con mucho brillo en sus ojos. Milk usaba un vestido de color negro brillante, y unos zapatos negros que combinaban perfectos y además tenía el cabello suelto…ante los ojos del Namek ella se veía hermosa –Oye Picoro ¿como me veo? ¿Me veo linda? –pregunto Milk dando vueltas cerca de un espejo.

–No, no te ves linda… –dijo Picoro con toda sinceridad. Milk bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero Picoro la tomo del mentón y la miro con una sonrisa –…te ves hermosa –esa fue la respuesta de Picoro. Milk solo por impulso se encontró abrazando a Picoro el cual muy confundido correspondió el abrazo. En lo que ninguno de los dos se percato era de qué Gohan observaba la escena y había acuchado toda la conversación.

–"¿Acaso es posible que picoro este…? ¡No, no lo creo es imposible!" –pensó Gohan con intriga.

Pasaron las horas y los tres habían ido a comer, bueno solamente Milk y Gohan comiera. Picoro solamente tomo agua fría. Después decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Picoro llevaba a Milk en su espalda volando y Gohan no paraba de mirar a picoro en forma seria, ¿acaso sería posible que su maestro estuviera interesado en su mamá? Sinceramente él, Son Gohan, ya no sabía que mas pensar. Llegaron cerca de la media noche a la montaña Paoz, Gohan se despidió de su mamá y de su maestro. Dejándolos solos al fin.

– ¡Adiós Gohan! ¡Adiós! –saludo Milk mientras que Gohan se iva volando.

Milk se dio la vuelta y miro a Picoro con una sonrisa enorme.

–Picoro gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy –dijo Milk tomando la mano de Picoro y sentándose en el pasto con el –Sabes Goku jamás me había llevado a la ciudad, la verdad es que apenas lo veía ya que siempre se la pasaba entrenando sabes a veces pienso que siempre le importo mas el hecho de entrenar y volverse más fuerte que el hecho de proteger a los que ama…si no por algo nos abandono, yo ya no quiero que vuelva nunca más porque yo sé que si vuelve también se irá… –dijo Milk enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas mientras sentía como las cálidas lagrimas salían de su rostro –…y no creo poder soportarlo.

Picoro apretó sus dientes y sus manos muy fuertes sin que Milk lo notara. En ese momento sentía una enorme furia y enojo hacia Goku, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por que. Milk ahora era su amiga y aunque quisiera no podía verla triste. Milk reacciono cuando vio a Picoro pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho…Picoro estaba abrazándola.

–Lo sabes… –dijo Picoro mientras acariciaba su suave y lacio cabello –…y es por eso que te duele, porque sabes que no quieres volver a sufrir por amor.

–Si, tienes razón –dijo Milk limpiándose las lágrimas –Picoro yo siempre te vi como a un monstruo y te pido perdón por eso –Picoro la escuchaba atentamente –Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo tierno y compasivo que puedes llegar a ser –dijo Milk levantándose del pasto –Te quiero Picoro –dijo Milk acariciándole el rostro –adiós nos veremos pronto amigo.

Picoro quedo perplejo ante esto, ahora empezaba a comprender por que miraba a Milk de forma tan especial, la miraba tan hermosa, la miraba como a un ángel que llevaba un ala rota por la ausencia. Ahora lo comprendía.

–Dios mio, no puede ser… me estoy enamorado de milk –eso fue lo último que Picoro dijo antes de salir volando nuevamente y esperando que el viento se llevara sus palabras.

Continuara…


	5. Las sospechas de Gohan

Las cenizas del olvido: el comienzo de un nuevo amor.

**_Summary:_**

**_Después de que Goku se marcho deliberadamente con Uub, los integrantes de la familia Son se derrumbaron por completo, especialmente Milk que ahora tiene sobre sus hombros el peso de su familia una vez más. Picoro es el amigo más cercano a ellos y, al ver que Milk no puede sola decide ayudarla a salir a delante y así ambos empiezan a convivir juntos, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, el Namek empieza a experimentar extraños sentimientos hacia la esposa de su amigo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre los dos? ¿Acaso nacerá más que solo una amistad en el duro corazón del Namek?, ¿podrá Milk olvidar la pena que le trae la ausencia de Goku? pasen y lo descubrirán._**

Capitulo 5: las sospechas de Gohan.

Gohan y Goten iban caminando por la plaza del centro, al parecer gohan contaba lo mucho que se habían divertido en la ciudad Satán, lo feliz que se encontraba Milk… pero sobre todo sobre lo mal que Picoro conducía. Últimamente su madre se veía contenta y Picoro… bueno no habia forma de describir las emociones de Picoro, pero de algo estaba seguro y sabía perfectamente que picoro sentía algo muy especial por su madre.

–Jajaja ¿en serio picoro conduce tan mal? Dios mío jaja –Goten se partió de la risa.

–Si es así y casi morimos, bueno yo hubiera sobrevivido pero mamá no –dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Sabes me alegra que Picoro logre entretener a mamá, yo digo para que no piense tanto en papá –dijo Goten cerrando los ojos –Sabes una cosa, yo daría lo que fuera por que mamá olvide a papá de una vez por todas.

–Sabes yo no me preocuparía por eso, te juro Goten, te lo juro por Kami-sama que jamás lo perdonare, mamá intento quitarse la vida por el… eso es algo que jamás le perdonare a ese idiota –dijo Gohan con enojo puro en su voz –sabes yo ya estoy acostumbrado a sus abandonos, pero esta vez cruzo mi mayor limite.

–Yo también lo estoy, pero siempre es difícil sabes –dijo Goten con tristeza –Y pensar que esta vez se fue solo para ir a entrenar a un niño, yo no creo que sea correcto, bueno por lo menos yo Son Goten jamás lo aria.

–Sabes desplazando el tema de papá, estoy sospechando del señor Picoro sabes, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con mamá, incluso le lleva flores, la abraza ¡de todo para que ella se sienta bien!

–Hermano, ¿no estarás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando?

–Si es exactamente lo que estas pensando Goten –afirmo Gohan.

–Estas diciendo que Picoro esta… ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Estas seguro?! –pregunto Goten un poco sorprendido.

–Jamás estuve tan seguro en toda mi vida –dijo Gohan con mucha seguridad.

– ¿No sería mejor investigar antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas? –pregunto Goten cruzado de brazos.

–Si eso sería lo mejor, pongamos en marcha la operación EAN.

– ¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente? –pregunto Goten curioso.

–Quiere decir "operación espiar al Namekuseijin" –respondió Gohan con una risita.

Dicho esto se fueron directo a la montaña Paoz.

oOo

Picoro se encantaba junto a Milk caminando por la montaña, mientras que picoro le entregaba unas flores… al parecer aun no se percataban en que Gohan y Goten los estaban espiando, escondidos en las ramas de los arboles.

– ¿Lo ves Goten? Picoro le regala flores a mamá –afirmo Gohan.

–Es verdad, pero no creo que eso justifique que el señor Picoro este enamorado –dijo Goten sin poder creerlo aun.

–Si es cierto, mejor sigamos espiando –dijo Gohan observando aun mas cerca a Picoro y a su madre.

–Hermano, ¿no has pensado que tal vez este mal que andemos espiando de esta forma?

–Goten si queremos saber la verdad no tenemos otra opción –dijo Gohan mientras seguía espiando.

Gohan y Goten seguían observando y observando a Picoro por fin logro abrazar a Milk mientras que la llevaba de vuelta a su casa. Ya eran muchas las veces en que la abrazaba y le regalaba flores, ahora si era definitivo que…

–… ¡PICORO ESTA ENAMORADO! –grito Goten demasiado fuerte, Gohan lo cayo antes de que picoro se diera cuenta de que estaban allí.

– ¡¿Eres tonto o que!? ¿No ves que te van a escuchar? –Dijo Gohan tapándole la boca con su mano – ¿ahora si me crees cuando te digo que picoro esta enamorado?

–Ahora si te creo hermano –dijo Goten asustado imaginando a su madre y a Picoro juntos.

–Bien ahora lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente… –dijo Gohan en el oído de Goten –…vamos a fingir que recién llegamos y vamos a ir a ver a mamá solo para que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta ¿entiendes Goten?

–Si ya entendí.

oOo

Gohan y Goten se fueron volando hacia la casa de su madre, esperando que ninguno de los dos se haya percatado en que Gohan y Goten los habían espiado. Llegaron y su madre los atendió muy feliz, ambos suspiraron con alivio al ver que nadie se dio cuenta.

–Hola mamá, señor Picoro que alegría verlos –dijo Gohan un poco nervioso.

–Hola Gohan, Goten –dijo Picoro con el seño fruncido.

–Chicos voy a preparar té y galletas para comer, en seguida vuelvo –dijo Milk llendo para la cocina.

Cuando Milk se fue Picoro los miro con una sonrisa acusadora mientras que Gohan y Goten tragaron fuerte.

– ¿Oigan se divirtieron? –pregunto Picoro.

– ¿Divertirnos de que? –preguntaron ambos muy nerviosos.

– ¿Se divirtieron espiándome a mí y a su madre todo el día? –pregunto Picoro pícaro.

Gohan y Goten querían que se los tragara la tierra, al parecer picoro si se dio cuenta del la "operación espiar al Namekuseijin"

Continuara…


End file.
